The present invention is related to salad dressings having a base of vegetable oil and vinegar with selected seasonings incorporated therein. Many approaches have been taken to producing salad dressings with an increased shelf life but without loss of flavor. In the past, problems with shelf life and stability of such vinegrette dressings have been compounded when attempts have been made to add cheese or other such products to the dressing. These dairy products require increased levels of preservatives the addition of which can destroy the natural flavor and quality of the finished product.
In the present disclosure the process includes a carefully controlled application of a combination of heat and agitation as the individual ingredients are added to the mixture, along with the addition of a natural preservative. The process was developed in an attempt to maximize the extraction of flavor fiber and trace elements from the components of the dressing, all of which components are naturally occurring products. Applied as described below, the process results in a food product having a substantially improved stability and shelf life, along with improved taste appeal. All of these factors are being accomplished by use of naturally occurring ingredients and without the substantive use of chemical additives and preservatives. It is therefore a primary objective to produce a food product by a process of combining natural ingredients in such a way as to break down the fiber components and trace elements of the ingredients and thereby gain a maximum release of flavor. A further objective is the production of such a food product by use of natural ingredients but with good stability and increased shelf life.